villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heart of Darkness
The Heart of Darkness is the main antagonist and the final boss of the dark fantasy video game Darkest Dungeon. The Heart of Darkness is the heart shaped eldritch abomination responsible for the insanity of the Ancestor and all the monsters and horrors plaguing the land. Biography Possibly disguised as the Ancestor, the Heart of Darkness is the possible creator of humanity and the representation of the Ancestor's desires. Responsible for the corruption of the Hamlet, it manifested through the evil of your ancestor, causing the man to become it's vessel. The cultists and dark priests who worshipped became warped due to it, become partially elderitch. Powers and Abilities In the first phase of his fight, the Ancestor attacks you, with it being unknown if this is a illusion or truly him trying to kill you. This first form is immune to all damage, and will summon Perfect Reflections of himself to attack you. However, he sometimes summons a Imperfect Reflection, which damages him when killed. The first form also has Time Heals All, a healing move. If you kill enough of the Imperfect Reflections, you should end the first phase. In the second phase, The Ancestor summons Absolute Nothingness, which has a extremely high dodge-rate but can't attack, effectively making a obstacle. Throughout his other attacks, the main goal of this phase is to successfully attack the Ancestor without the Absolute Nothingness getting in the way between his attacks, with most shuffling his party. After this phase, he turns into the Gestating Heart. On attacking it, any hero will get some health back at the cost of a chance of being Blighted. After enough turns, it uses the move Ascension, turning into the Heart of Darkness. The Heart of Darkness has several dangerous attacks. Know This is a stress attack, which builds up a characters stress, leading to afflictions and heart attacks if built up. Two other attacks also prioritize characters with low resistance to status ailments and inflicts said status ailment (Dissolution for Stun and Blight, Puncture for Bleed). However, the real threat is Come Unto Your Maker, which although only used twice in the fight, forces the player to choose which unit to be instantly (and considering the cost of death in the game, permanently) killed. Gallery Images 365px-Ancestor_Small.png|The Ancestor 456px-Perfect_Reflection.png|A Perfect Reflection 423px-Imperfect_Reflection.png|A Imperfect Reflection 388px-Ancestor_Big.png 285px-Gestating_Heart.png|The Gestating Heart 358px-Heart defend.png 613px-Heart_tentacle.png 481px-Ancestor_heart.sprite.attack_scream.png Videos Darkest Dungeon Final Boss (New Game ) Trivia *Although he is shown to have a 80% protection rate, the Ancestor is truly unable to be damaged directly. *The Gestating Heart is the only fight in the game without music. *The Heart of Darkness' name is a reference to the Joseph Conrad's novel of the same name, but the creature itself is more similar to Nssu-Ghahnb. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:God Wannabe Category:Paranormal Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Genderless Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Enigmatic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Parasite Category:Hegemony Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Deal Makers Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Polluters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Forms Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Symbolic Category:One-Man Army